


you can hear it in the silence

by blazeofglory



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Genderbending, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, episode one sex scene but lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazeofglory/pseuds/blazeofglory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I thought all you wanted from me were those emails,” Olive manages to get out between kisses, pulling back just enough so Connie can pull her shirt over her head. Before she has any time to be embarrassed or nervous, because <i>god</i>, it’s been such a long time, Connie answers.</p><p>“I did. But I want this too.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	you can hear it in the silence

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is, really. I felt like my favorite show deserved some fic, and then I kept thinking about Connor and Oliver's really hot kiss from last week's episode, and, well, if you've read my fics before, you know I only write f/f smut. So. This happened.

“I thought all you wanted from me were those emails,” Olive manages to get out between kisses, pulling back just enough so Connie can pull her shirt over her head. Before she has any time to be embarrassed or nervous, because _god,_ it’s been such a long time, Connie answers.

“I did.” And _oh_ , she’s just as breathless. “But I want this too.”

Then they’re kissing again, Connie walking her backwards to the bed, not faltering for a single step. Olive’s heart is pounding a mile a minute, and it’s all she can do to kiss Connie back and try to keep up. Somewhere along the way, Connie had lost her shirt too, so Olive’s hands slide over her smooth back, down to her ass, pulling her close as they grind against each other. 

The combination of Connie’s thigh between her legs and her lips on her neck has Olive moaning unabashedly, going absolutely crazy with want. She doesn’t know about the other girl, but she’s so fucking _wet_ , she’s sure she soaked right through her panties. Connie pushes forward again, and that last step takes them over the edge, tumbling onto the bed. Olive scrambles up to the pillows gracelessly, Connie following with a hungry look in her eye.

The dark haired girl straddles Olive’s hips, grinning down at her, with her eyes bright and hair a gorgeous mess. She reaches behind her back and unclasps her bra, tossing it to the floor. Then she’s back down again, kissing Olive wet and messy.

God, Olive can’t remember the last time she’s ever wanted someone so much.

“You’re so fucking hot,” Connie whispers in her ear as she finally gets Olive’s bra off too. She kisses her way down Olive’s neck, leaving hickeys and goosebumps in her wake. Olive’s a complete wreck, sweating and moaning and spreading her legs, desperate for more.

Connie’s hot mouth is practically _worshipping_ her breasts, and fuck, Olive is so out of her depth here, she’s never been with anyone like this—no one as hot, or as confident, she doesn’t even know what to _do_. But Connie doesn’t seem to mind leading the way.

“I’ve been thinking about you naked since the second I saw you in that bar,” Connie says, pulling back just enough to stare down at Olive. A large part of Olive wants to be embarrassed, wants to cover her too-small breasts and fix her messy hair—but. But Connie is looking at her like she could eat her alive, and Olive is really just along for this crazy fucking ride.

So propriety goes out the window.

“Neither of us are naked yet,” Olive points out, grinning, and Connie laughs, low and sexy.

“I can fix that.”

Then Connie is sliding down the bed, and she—she pulls down the zipper of Olive’s jeans with her _teeth._ Olive swears quietly, though judging by Connie’s sudden smirk, she hears it anyway. She raises her hips to help Connie get her jeans off, and then Connie moves aside to rid herself of her own pants.

Olive hesitates only for a second before slipping her soaked panties off while Connie is distracted. God, she’s really fucking glad she shaved yesterday.

“Honestly, fuck jeans,” Connie grumbles when she finally gets her pants off. When she looks back at Olive, though, the frown on her gorgeous face disappears and the shit-eating grin is back. “Actually, forget jeans; I want to fuck _you._ ” 

Olive shifts, a blush coloring her cheeks. But despite her nerves and last lingers of embarrassment, she lets her legs fall open just a little. Connie stares for a second, and then _literally_ licks her lips.

Suddenly, they’re kissing again, Connie’s tongue toying with hers, and it’s messy, but it’s _hot_ , and Olive lets her hands roam over Connie. Her breasts are _perfect,_ and Connie moans into her mouth when she runs her thumbs over her nipples. She wants to slide her hands further, down between Connie’s legs—she wants to touch her and make her _moan_ and feel how wet she is; but she doesn’t dare just yet.

Connie goes back to kissing Olive’s neck, obviously having figured out how sensitive it is. She props herself up on one elbow, and then—and _then_ her other hand is between Olive’s legs. Olive moans at the first gentle touch, and Connie swears, and two of Connie’s fingers slip inside her.

“You’re dripping wet,” Connie says in her ear, low and _dirty_. Her sharp teeth nip at Olive’s ear and her fingers _slowly_ fuck her. “You need this, don’t you? It’s been too long since you’ve been _fucked_.”

Olive’s sure her fingernails are digging into Connie’s back, but she doesn’t even care. Connie’s thumb has been added to the action, rubbing circles over her clit, and even if she wanted to respond, there’s no way she can form a coherent sentence.

Connie moves, shifting down, and Olive knows what’s coming, she even props herself up so she can see, but she’s still not prepared when Connie’s thumb is replaced by her mouth. Her fingers never falter for a second.

“You’re amazing,” Olive gasps out, having finally found her voice again as her fingers sink into Connie’s soft hair. Something about this is—is _intimate._ They’re strangers, they don’t know each other, and Connie only wanted her for those emails, but—but. But Connie’s lips are sinful, and her tongue is heaven, and her fingers are taking Olive apart. It feels hot, and like the best sex she’s ever had, and it feels overwhelmingly _intimate._ She doesn’t want it to end. 

She wonders if Connie could be persuaded to stay the night.

Connie’s fingers crook inside her, and it takes all Olive has not to _scream_ , because it’s so fucking _good_. Her mouth is hot and wet, licking and sucking at Olive’s clit. Her hips buck up just a little, and she’s so _close_ , moaning again and pulling at Connie’s hair.

Olive doesn’t remember closing her eyes, but she opens them now, and looks down—and Connie is looking back up at her. Their eyes meet, and Olive only has time to think _god, she’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen_ before she’s coming.

Connie fucks her through her orgasm, only slowing down once Olive’s finally stopped moaning. Her fingers slide out so _slowly_ , and Olive laments the loss, but doesn’t say so. Connie gives her clit one last lick, and then finally pulls back, sitting up. Her hair is a complete wreck from Olive’s hands and her mouth is shiny with her juices.

“Jesus Christ,” Olive says breathlessly, and Connie laughs that gorgeous laugh again. Olive wants to pull her close and hold her, but they’re still strangers and she still holds back. Connie makes the decision for her, crawling back up next to her, half-draped on top of her.

“I knew you’d taste good,” Connie says, sounding incredibly smug. Olive laughs and, feeling bold, shifts so she can push Connie down flat and be the one on top. The other girl grins up at her. “Not too tired?”

“You underestimate my stamina.” Olive kisses her again, tasting herself on Connie’s lips and not minding one bit.

A moment later, she pulls back to tie her long hair up, and then she returns the favor.

Connie moans her name and says a lot of filthy things, and it’s hot and _wonderful_ , and Olive feels proud when she makes her come.

In the morning, Connie is gone, but Olive finds a new contact saved in her phone.

She dares to let herself hope. 

**Author's Note:**

> One thing I wanna ask you guys! When I write genderbends, I tend to switch between using the feminine versions of the character's names or just keeping their names the same. Which do you prefer? Would this have sounded better as Connor and Oliver, or are Connie and Olive good?


End file.
